Hermione Granger and Her First Detention
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Hermione Granger gets detention for the first time for helping Neville.


Written for **Dumbledore's Army List of Prompts**

For: **Saturday, 27th August**

Prompt: **Detention**

Character: **Hermione G.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p>The Potions Professor is watching over his 6th year class to be sure no dunderheads such as Longbottom won cause any explosions. "<em>Well not everyone can be like that insufferable know-it-all Granger and be perfect"<em> he thought maliciously.

He always find himself watching Miss Granger, waiting hoping that she will make some mistake to show that she is not always perfect. Has she made a mistake in his class or any class for that matter? No. No, she has not. Then all the sudden Longbottom's potion exploded all over the place including on Miss Granger.

"Neville! I told you to put one leaf in of the belladonna not fifty! It reacts with the dragon's blood!" Hermione exploded. It was all over her and it will take forever to get the grey gunk out her unruly hair.

"And I told you Miss Granger not help him" Yelled Professor Snape. Irritated that the little chit for helping and more irritated that Longbottom did not listen to her. Now he has a mess to pick up.

"But, Professor! I am tired of him causing explosions because half of the time, I am caught in the line of fire and _I_ end up in the infirmary. Do you realize how annoying Madam Pomfrey is when she is fussing over you?" said an irate Hermione. "She is almost worst then Mrs. Weasley poking and prodding. So yes I help Neville but he never listens to me anyway!"

"That is quite enough Miss Granger" bellowed the enraged Potion Master. "I would have you know I know exactly how Madam Pomfrey is. That gives you no right to disrespect a teacher so there for you have detention with me for the rest of the week." then looking at Neville. "You have detention with Filch"

Everyone gaped at Hermione; she has never gotten detention in all six years at Hogwarts. Everyone thought that Hermione was a goody-two-shoes.

"But Professor!" she whined "It is Monday that is six days. That is hardly fair" she moaned.

"And you think that I care why? Because I really do not care what you say, you have detention until Saturday. Eight o'clock Monday through Friday. In addition, Saturday you have it from 7 o'clock in the morning to 9 o'clock at night. Deal with it."

Hermione glared at the potion, but she was anticipating eight o'clock tonight. She was startled out of her daze when Harry and Ron came up to her. "I cannot believe that Snape gave you detention. And Saturday is our first Quidditch game of the year." remarked Harry. "That stupid git."

They all entered the Great Hall and sat at their seats. They Ginny what has a happen and her eyes went wide " that bloody git I cannot believe he has gave that long of detention for sticking up for yourself." she said groaned. She had her hand on Harry's lap. Harry nuzzled her neck and sighed.

"Well I have to go it is almost eight and I do not want to be late, cause god knows he will just add more detentions and I do not want anymore detentions." she turned her back and walked out. She sighed before heading down to the dungeons. She hated Snape for giving her detention. Her! Hermione Jean Granger never got detention.

When she got down to the potion's lab, Snape was sitting in front of his desk, checking some journals. He heard her come in but didn't bother to look at her. "Have a seat, Granger." He said as he levitated half of the journals that he was checking to the table she chose to sit. "You are you check those journals and I expect you to do it right." He said.

Hermione was getting sick of him and his snobbish ways. She sat down and began checking. Was this going to be her detention all the way to Saturday? It was boring and she felt like she was going to fall asleep, checking the bloody journals.

After the hour, Snape snapped the journal he was holding close, which made Hermione jump in fright. "That will be all for tonight. You may leave now." He said. "I will see you tomorrow at the same time for your next detention." Without another word, Hermione left the dungeons as fast as she could.

As Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower, she was thinking how bad the rest of her detention week will be. "And all because I helped Neville. Great." She murmured to herself. All she wanted was not to land in the infirmary again. "Is that too much to ask?" she asked herself. She stood outside her common room, thinking how the rest of her week will be.

"_At least I'm not in the infirmary being hysterically looked over by Madam Pomfrey_." She thought to herself and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
